Y-Guy
"Welcome to Y-Guy, the only show on television that makes no sense."- The Show's Tagline Y-Guy is an Emmy-Award winning american animated television series, created by IAmBagel and Invader Rob. The series follows the adventures of Y-Guy and his group of friends having adventures in the surrealistic city of Crazville, U.W. The series popularity promoted the release of a media franchise, and is Nickelodeon's second highest rating show, behind Spongebob Squarepants. It is 30th on the list of IGN's Top 100 Animated Series. A feature film based off the series titled Y-Guy: The Movie was released in theaters on June 9, 2006, and two sequels were released in 2008 and 2013. Premise The series focuses on the misadventures of Y-Guy, Mango, Hearty, Gum and Cool Dude, who live in the crazy surrealistic city of Crazville. While they're not dealing with everyday things and surreality, they're stopping their arch-nemesis, Professor Carrotstein, from taking over the world with his dim-witted and somewhat creepy sidekick, RACK. Characters Main Characters *'Y-Guy' (Main Article: Y-Guy): The main protagonist of the show. He is very adventurous and sometimes silly. Other times, he is very serious. He is voiced by IAmBagel, the creator of the show. But sometimes Logan Grove voices him. *'Mango' (Main Article: Mango): Y-Guy's best friend and the "wingman" At times, Mango can be a little selfish and greedy. Other times, he is very irritable and curious. He is voiced by Sean Marquette *'Hearty '(Main Article: Hearty): Y-Guy's crush and friend. She is...well..a heart! (Literally). She is the smartest of the group, and is usually the one coming up with the plans to stop Carrotstein. She is also very caring and serious. She is voiced by E.G. Daily *'Gum' (Main Article: Gum): A piece of gum who can streach at long distances. He is often considered the scaredy-cat of the group. He is voiced by David Cross *'Cool Dude' (Main Article: Cool Dude): The most popular guy in school, who is just a face, and loves to wear sunglasses. He acts self-centered. He is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris Villians *'Professor Carrotstein' (Main Article: Professor Carrotstein): The main villain of the show who is literally a carrot, and always tries to destroy Y-Guy and the gang. He is very smart, and usually grumpy most of the time. He is voiced by Dan Green *'RACK' (Main Article: RACK): Professor Carrotstein's first creation and helper, who is an idiot. He is voiced by Jerry Trainor *'Crayon Heads': Professor Carrotstien's second creation and army. Professor Carrotstein leads the army, but the army is very lazy. Voices by Billy West, Logan Grove, Mariuce LaMarche, Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker *'Bryce McMillions': A millionare who tends to trick people into turning cities into industrial factories. Voiced by Tom Kenny *'The Internet King': The "King" of the Internet, who is very power hungry. *'Becky': A teenaged girl who possesses strange powers. She is the only villian to ever succeed in defeating the gang. Secondary Characters *'Professor Zing-Whatt': A professor who usually helps the gang with their adventures. Her IQ is higher than Professor Carrotstein's, and she is very caring. She is voiced by Tara Strong. *'Awkward': A demented-looking shape thing. He often tries to get more popular than Cool Dude by making up fake rumors. Voiced by Jeff Bergman *'Mrs. Roop': The gang's annoying teacher who is addicted to TV. She used to be a Boot Camp general. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence *'Mr. Glitch': A computer teacher who knows nothing about computers. Y-Guy and Mango are known to mess with him. *'Rude Dude': Cool Dude's rude cousin who hates everything. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *'M-Mom': Y-Guy's mother.She is really bad at driving and always thinks she is right. Voiced by E.G. Daily *'D-Dad': Y-Guy's Dad. He owns a hardware store. Voiced by Jeff Bennet *'S-Sister': Y-Guy's sister who is always annoying Y-Guy and his friends. Voiced by Tara Strong *'Flum': Gum's idiotic cousin. Voiced by IAmBagel *'Annoying Nose': A nose that annoys the gang. Voiced by Invader Rob *'Nurse Pysopath': Crazville Middle School's insane nurse. Voice by Grey DeLise Minor Characters *'Dramatic Teacher': A teacher who is addicted to dramatic music. Voiced by E.G. Daily *'Froggy Pants': A minor character who is Hearty's pet frog. He so far only appeared in "A Strange Turn of Events", "How to Train Your Mango","Mango In: Donut" and "Frogs Blogs" Voiced by Jeff Bennet *'Idiot Man': A fictional super hero who Y-Guy brought to life in "Super Zero Or Super Hero?". He always thinks evil is around, even when evil ISN'T around, thus causing his reckless crusade against evil, which leads him to trouble in the real world. Voiced by Billy West *'Rude Dude': Cool Dude's rude cousin who hates everything. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *'Ding-A-Ling Lerp and The Herpy-Derps': A rock band who get help from Y-Guy and the group to become famous again. Voiced by Jeff Bergman *'RAGE': Mango's imaginary friend. Voiced by IAmBagel *'Potato': Mango's pet gorilla. *'Cake': Mango's cousin. *'Mr. Main': A weird and bizarre man who acts like a villain, but isn't a villain. Voiced by Invader Rob *'Larry Lounger': A lazy-couch potato....literally! Voiced by Jeff Bennet *'Dimmy': A random classmate. Voiced by Invader Rob *'Senorita Fanservice': The gang's spanish teacher. Development The show was first conceived during the production of The Epic Animals in early 1997, in which IAmBagel made a rough sketch of a Y-shaped character, known at the time as "Letter Boy". IAmBagel really liked the sketch, and wanted to include it in The Epic Animals, but he couldn't think of a proper role for the character. During a casting call for voice actors for The Epic Animals in February 1997, Nickelodeon executives saw the sketch, and offered IAmBagel to make a short for there television shorts production Oh Yeah! Cartoons. IAmBagel accepted, and thought up of new characters for the short, including Mango, Hearty, Gum, and Cool Dude. IAmBagel sketched up Mango, Hearty, and Gum while his other friend animator Invader Rob sketched Cool Dude for the short. The first Y-Guy short, Humor Factor, aired as a segment on Oh Yeah! Cartoons on July 28, 1997. The short was recieved favorable by audiences and critics, so IAmBagel officaily teamed up with Invader Rob and made three more shorts: Pizza Delivery, which aired on November 14, 1997, Carl, The Bomb Fairy, which aired on June 23, 1998, and The Mango Code, which aired on February 17, 1999. In late February 1999, due to the sucess of the shorts, Nickelodeon gave IAmBagel and Invader Rob the offer to make the shorts into a half-hour, 2-segment series, and they both accepted. Y-Guy first aired on February 18, 2000. Names in other languages *信生物 (The Letter Creature) *Y-キッド (Y-Kid) *Y-Persona (Y-Person) *Письмо мальчика (Letter Boy) *Y-Guy et à la mangue (Y-Guy and Mango) *Die Y-Kreatur (The Y Creature) *Y-Gast (Y-Dude) Broadcasting Reception Y-Guy has recived generelly favorable reviews from television critics. It holds a 7.7 on the Internet Movie Database, and an 8.4 on TV.com. TBA Films Main Articles: Y-Guy: The Movie, Y-Guy: The Movie 2: Rise of The Carrot and Y-Guy: Back in Time Y-Guy's popularity started to increase during 2003, so IAmBagel and Invader Rob decided that they should make a feature film based on the series, titled "Y-Guy: The Movie" which was released on June 9, 2006. The film centers around Professor Carrotstein quitting being a villain and decides to get a new start in life, however, he then comes up with a brilliant plan: Trick Y-Guy and the gang into collecting the 5 World Elements, which he will use to power a giant robot called "The Beast". However, once they all realize it's a trick, it's up to Y-Guy and the gang to save the world. The film was a box office success and was also received positive reviews from fans and critics. Due to the film's popularity, the crew immediately began work on "Y-Guy: The Movie 2: Rise of The Carrot" , which was originally going to have a theatrical release, but due to some production issues, the film went straight-to-DVD on November 3, 2008. The film centers around Professor Carrotstein teaming with Y-Guy's other enemies to set-up mind-control towers around the world, and now it's up to Y-Guy and the gang to stop them. It received mixed reviews from fans. In Early 2010, it was announced that a new Y-Guy film was going to be released in late 2012, but was pushed to Summer 2013. The film, titled "Y-Guy: Back in Time", follows Y-Guy and the gang, as they are sent into the past due to a freak accdient. While in the past, they meet their ancestors. They soon discover weird portals appearing in town, and when Mango enters one, he discovers that the portals lead to the year 2050, where Carrotstein is ruler of the universe, and they learn that he plans to enslave everybody from the past. So now Y-Guy and the gang must team up with their ancestors to save the past. It was released on June 14, 2013, and has recived positive reviews. DVD Releases Y-Guy: Season 1: Includes all 17 episodes from Season 1 (Released October 2, 2001) Y-Guy: Friends Forever!: Includes Mango's Adventure, Y-Guy Vs. The Internet, Samurai RACK, Dr. Carrot, and The Nightlight Zone. (Released April 1, 2003) Y-Guy: Season 2: Includes all episodes from Season 2. (Released June 8, 2003) Y-Guy: The Movie: Includes the motion picture "Y-Guy: The Movie" and two un-aired episodes (Released November 14, 2006) Y-Guy: Tales From Crazville: TBA Y-Guy: The Complete Season 3: Includes all episodes from Season 3. Y-Guy Holiday Pack: Includes "A Tale of Two Santas" and "Dead of The Living Night" (Released June 18, 2007) Y-Guy: Season 4: TBA Y-Guy: The Complete Series: Includes all of the episodes, movies, and more (released August 8, 2016) Coming Up Next Bumpers Want more Crazy? Well, good news! Y-Guy is coming up next, only on Nick! (2000–present; Nick) That lovable crazy guy, Y-Guy, is back! Only on Nick! (2000–present; Nick) Fine, fine. We'll give you more crazy. Y-Guy is next! Only on Nick! (2002–present; Nick) It's that epic letter again!, Y-Guy is up next on Nicktoons! (2004–present; Nicktoons) Hey! Don't go away! Y-Guy will be right back! Only on Nick! (2003–present) Epicness has returned! Y-Guy is back!, On Nicktoons! (2004–present. Nicktoons) Wow, You like crazy, Don't You? Y-Guy is next! Only on Nick! (2004-2009. Nick) You want a NORMAL show? Sorry, pal. Because the crazy letter, Y-Guy, is coming up next! Only on Nick (2005-2010 2012–present Nick) Stay right here, Kid! Y-Guy is back! Only on Nick! (2012–present; Nick) A new episode of Y-Guy is next! Only on Nick! (2000–present; Nick) Wow, you really like that letter, don't you? Because Y-Guy is back! Only on Nick! (2007–present) So, we heard you like crazy, well good news! Y-Guy is up next! Only on Nick! Who wants some more Y-Guy! Y-Guy is back, on Nick!(2012-Present) Crazy followed by Crazy,I mean Y-Guy,on Nicklassic!(2012–Present) The Crazyness continues with Y-Guy, on Nicklassic! (2012-present) Coming Up, Your favorite letter is here, Y-Guy is next, right here on Nicktoons! (2013-present) Bumper Gallery Y-Guy Nicktoons Bumper.jpg|The Nicktoons Bumper for Y-Guy (2010-present) History Main Article: Y-Guy/History TV Content Ratings US: TV-Y7 (Seasons 1-present) TV-Y7-FV (Season 2-present), TV-PG (A few episodes) TV-PG-V (One episode) UK: U (Season 1-present) PG (Season 3-present) Canada: C8 (Season 1-present) Israel: G (Season 1-present) Netherlands: 6 (Season 1-present) Peru: GP (Season 1-present) Poland: 7 (Season 1-present) South Korea: All (Season 1-present. Most Episodes) 7 (Season 1-present. Some Episodes) Thailand: C6+ (Season 1-present) Austrailia: G (Season 1-present) Brazil: L (Season 1-present) Crew IAmBagel: Creator, Developer, Producer, Writer, Artist Invader Rob: Co-Creator, Developer, Producer, Writer, Artist Chromebolt: Producer, Writer, Artist MattBoo: Writer, Producer. TBA Crossovers Y-Guy has cross-overed with various series, the first one being a crossover with Tj's World. Trivia *Y-Guy was supposed to colored white, not green. It was said that it was a printer typo. But since everyone liked that color for Y-Guy after they saw it, they decided to make green the color for Y-Guy *In character development, Professor Zing-Whatt was supposed to be Professor Carrotstein's wife. But the crew didn't like the idea, so they scrapped the idea, but they later decided to have the both of them dating in high school and eventually breaking up due to Carrotstein turning evil. *In character development, Mango was supposed to have no arms. But the crew didn't like idea, so they scrapped the idea. But there were several designs of him with no arms though. *Invader Rob confirmed that he would make some episodes of Y-Guy using Adobe Flash. **His first episode was be "It Came From The Boy's Bathroom", which was supposed to be released on YouTube in Summer 2012 **On July 8, 2012, Rob announced that he delayed the airing from August 2012 to November 2012 due to other important stuff in real life, and because only 8 graphics were made so far. *IAmBagel will make this into a real show when he is older. He is planning on making a short while he is in cinematography college. *Doug.scheer, a Director and Asst. Producer, left the series in 2012. *Despite his name, Y-Guy is sort-of shaped like a V. *IAmBagel was also originally supposed to voice Mango, but then he decided that he should just voice Y-Guy. *Beside the Creator voicing Y-Guy, the Co-Creator, Invader Rob voices some minor characters like Mr.Main and Dimmy and The Annoying Nose. *The large popularity of this show actually inspired many shows and companies. *The show is very famous for it's surrealistic humor. *The series is also famous for starting writer and animator Sr.Wario's career. *Professor Carrotstein barely makes appearences in episodes since late 2011. This is due to the fact that his voice actor, Dan Green, is taking a break from voice acting due to the death of his wife. Goofs *In some episodes, Hearty's hair would disappear for one frame. Awards and Nominations 2000: Kid's Choice Awards: Favorite Nicktoon (Lost) 2002 Grannie Awards: Best Animation (Won) 2003 Kid's Choice Awards: Favorite Nicktoons (Won) TBA Video Games Y-Guy: Adventures in Crazville Y-Guy: The Video Game Y-Guy and other Nicktoons Kartz Y-Guy: The Movie Video Game Y-Guy: Adventures In Crazville 2 Y-Guy: Adventures in Crazville 3 Y-Guy: The Big Brawl Voices Main Voices *IAmBagel as Y-Guy *Sean Marquette as Mango *E.G. Daily as Hearty *David Cross as Gum *Niel Patrick Harris as Cool Dude *Tara Strong as Professor Zing-Whatt *Dan Green as Professor Carrotstein *Jerry Trainor as RACK Minor Voices *Invader Rob as Annoying Nose, Mr.Main, and Dimmy Category:Y-Guy Category:Shows